Lágrimas
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Una pequeña visita, con dos persona importantes: Padre e hija van a ver a madre y esposa.


******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. **

* * *

**Lágrimas**

* * *

.

.

.

_Kotetsu P.O.V._

Por cada momento feliz, se tiene un momento triste.

Por cada sonrisa, hay lágrimas.

Por las lágrimas, hay dolor.

Por cada sensación de dolor, hay tristeza.

Y así sucesivamente, crearíamos un círculo vicioso, en donde el inicio irremediable de todo ello es la felicidad.

¿Qué cómo lo sé?

Bueno. Digamos que había muchos círculos viciosos de los cuales no había salido, y/o tenía demasiada experiencia. Uno de ellos, la muerte de mi esposa.

Ella había muerto hace ya seis años. Seis largos y tortuosos años, en los que la viví mal; donde me desatendí un poco de mi pequeña; donde solo me dedique a "trabajar" y emborracharme todas y cada una de las noches por seis años.

¿Por qué?

Alguna vez… ¿Te has sentido perdido, sin la persona a la cuál amas?

Y no hablo en el sentido retórico, en donde terminas con la pareja, se alejan, lloran, se pierden, etc. No. No hablo de ese sentido. Hablo en el sentido, en el cuál ella/él _jamás_ regresará. Y que la única forma de reunirse una última vez; es lamentablemente, la muerte.

.

.

.

Hoy exactamente se cumplían seis años de la muerte de Tomoe –así se llamaba ella.- Y había decido en ir a verle, como los años pasados. Mi madre, por un lado me había animado a ir con la niña; pero para ser sinceros, no quería romper esa estúpida ilusión en donde ella creía que su padre era un hombre fuerte el cuál no lloraba ni se quebraba por cosas estúpidas.

¿Estúpido, no?

Recuerdo bien, que ella me había regañado por mi actitud tan infantil.

_-¡Kotetsu!-gritó mi madre.- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas evitar eso?_

_-Lo más que se pueda, madre. No quiero que Kaede me vea así.-contesté._

_-Pero es algo inevitable hijo…-murmuró ahora preocupada.- Kaede también necesita de ese momento, con ambos. Tiene que estar contigo en el cementerio…_

_-¿Para qué?-me gire a verla.- ¿Para qué vea como su padre llora descontroladamente sobre la lápida de su madre muerta? ¿Para qué descubra que, todos estos seis años, iba a verla y hacía lo mismo? ¿Para que pierda la confianza en mí? ¿La admiración?_

_-Kotetsu…-dijo posando una mano en mi hombro derecho.- Hijo, ella no creerá eso. En definitiva que no.-hizo una pausa y continuo.- A pesar de que tiene escasos diez años; es una niña muy inteligente y madura. Ella entenderá._

_-No lo sé…-susurré._

_-Piénsalo hijo.-finalizo._

Y bueno… Ahora estaba camino al cementerio con Kaede como compañía. Me había negado mucho, pero al parecer, la plática llegó a los oídos de ella y me rogó, casi suplicó de rodillas que la llevará conmigo… No podía negarme a esa carita triste. Además de que se escudó con "Casi no pasamos tiempo juntos". Aunque a decir verdad, era cierto. El tiempo que pasábamos juntos, era excesivamente poco.

-Papá…. ¿Falta mucho?-preguntó mirando a través de la ventana del copiloto.

-Quizás un poco.-contesté sin despegar la vista de la carretera.- Aun así, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco Ka-Chan?

-Papá…-murmuró algo avergonzada.- ¿P-Por qué me dices Ka-Chan? Soy Kaede.

-Oh~ vamos Ka-Chan~ -canturreé algo divertido.- Así me gusta llamarte.

-¿En serio?-preguntó mirándome.

-Sí, así es. Papá ama llamarte de esa forma.

-…

-¿Huh?-me quede callado otro instante y después le traté de ver por el rabillo del ojo.- ¿Estás bien Kaede?-pregunté algo preocupado.

-S-Si…-murmuró con dificultad.- Si así te gusta llamarme… E-Esta bien, por mí no hay problema… Papá.

Dicho eso Kaede se giró creo que algo acalorada y solo pude sonreír. Creo que a esas cosas se refería mi madre. Y por el momento, estaba pensando que tal vez fue una buena decisión el traer a mi hija conmigo, en este viaje.

.

.

.

Después de lo que fueron dos horas de pláticas sin sentido, risas, recuerdos y datos curiosos que ni yo mismo sabía, llegamos al cementerio. Kaede pasó de ser la chica divertida a una seria e incluso podría afirmar que veía el miedo en sus ojos.

¿A que le temes, Kaede?

"_A lo mismo que tú, Kotetsu"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Si… Tal vez, ella le tenía miedo a lo mismo que yo.

Al recuerdo.

-Papá…-susurró bajando la cabeza.- ¿E-Es aquí?

Trague saliva y trate de ser fuerte.

-Si…-susurré.- es aquí, ¿Vienes?-le dije mirándola con ternura. Ella me miró y su rostro se sonrojo un poco. Mi hija era en extremo bella. Ella asintió con lentitud.- Bien…-contesté.

Ambos bajamos del coche, ella sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas, y yo tomándola de la mano izquierda, mientras la conducía hacía la entrada de la necrópolis. Caminamos algunos minutos por unas veredas de piedra, y siendo rodeados constantemente por lápidas, mausoleos; árboles; alguno que otro lugar para descansar y ese olor y sensación… A muerte.

Kaede me tomó más fuerte de la mano y se apegó a mí un poco más. Sonreí. Ella se veía como yo cada vez que venía a ver a Tomoe.

-Tranquila…-dije pasando mi mano tras su espalda.- No pasará nada, aquí estoy yo.

-Es-Está bien…-murmuró.

Pasados unos cuantos mausoleos, llegamos por fin a la lápida de Tomoe. Era una cripta sencilla; de mármol blanco; con un pequeño tigre dibujado –a petición de ella.- y sus datos.

-"Tomoe Kaburagi… amada esposa y madre perfecta… Siempre con nosotros…"-leyó Kaede en voz baja.- ¿Tú mandaste a escribir esto, papá?-preguntó mirándome.

-S-Sí…-me rasque la barbilla nervioso.- ¿Es-Estuvo mal?-pregunté ahora asustado.

-No.-sonrío.- Está perfecto, como ella.-dijo con nostalgia.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un tiempo. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, ella reaccionó, y dejó el ramo de rosas frente a la lápida.

-Ho-Hola mamá…-comenzó, me miró insegura y solo le animé con una sonrisa.-… Soy yo… Kaede…Verás… Bueno… es la primera vez que vengo con papá…-silencio.- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Papá era un egoísta y no me dejaba venir a verte…. Deberías de regañarlo…

Solo le escuché hablar. AL parecer necesita mucho eso, se soltó cuál media de seda, habló, habló por lo que fue un tiempo de dos horas. LE contó todo lo que había vivido desde que ella murió, le platico de la escuela, sus amigos, de mis comportamientos, de mi madre, mis hermanos, de los chicos del trabajo… De todo, hasta que llegó un punto en el que se quedó callada.

-Pero… ¿Sabes?-dijo bajando la cabeza.-… Papá te extraña mucho…

Me quedé pasmado ante las palabras de mi pequeña hija. Dentro de mi cabeza me decía una voz que la callara, pero en realidad… No lo deseaba.

-… Él algunas veces, llora cuando duerme.- me quedé impresionado ante ello. Eso ni siquiera yo o sabía.- No sé da cuenta, pero yo sí. Suelo escucharle cuando llora dormido, y al día siguiente, despierta con dolores de cabeza.-rio con tristeza.- Claro… él no sabe nada… Mamá… también te extraño….-murmuró ahora bajando cada vez el tono de voz.-… Todos te extrañamos… Mamá… Yo… Yo…

-Ka…

Ella solo se giró y me abrazo llorando contra mi torso. Le abracé y acaricie sus cabellos castaños. Ella era igual a su madre. Igual de bella, igual de noble, igual de sensible, igual y distinta a ella en muchos sentidos… ¿Por qué?

Traté de ver la lápida, pero mi vista se nublo repentinamente. Sentía como mis ojos se hacían acuosos. Sentí como poco a poco mis rodillas flaqueaban y sin más, caí de rodillas al suelo, llorando junto con Kaede. Ella me abrazo más fuerte y lloró con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué papá?-decía llorando.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos dejó? ¡Extraño a mamá!

-Yo igual…-murmuré con la voz entre cortada.- La extraño…

-Quiero a mamá…-lloraba.- La extraño…

-Kaede…

-Papá…-alzo la cabeza y sus ojos estaba rojo y su nariz moqueaba.- Tú… ¿Tú no me dejarás cierto? ¿Cierto?

Le miré. Y me conmovió mucho la imagen de ella. Me recordó una vez a Tomoe, cuando me pidió que le prometiera que jamás la abandonaría. Y hasta hoy en día lo sigo cumpliendo.

-Frente a la tumba de tu madre…-dije limpiándole las lágrimas.-… Te juró que jamás te dejaré.

-Te quiero papá.-lloró una vez más y se abrazó a mí.

¿Sabes Tomoe? Eh llorado mucho. Eh sufrido. Tratado de olvidar. Eh dicho muchas veces adiós; y tomando la decisión "correcta" Pero…

Por cada momento feliz, se tiene un momento triste.

Por cada sonrisa, hay lágrimas.

Por las lágrimas, hay dolor.

Por cada sensación de dolor, hay tristeza.

Y Kaede no es la excepción. Ella es nuestra hija… Y la voy a cuidar y amar toda mi vida.

Así que, amor mío… Espera un poco más. Espera un poco más para nuestra definitiva reunión.

* * *

¡Buenas noches/días/madrugadas!

Últimamente me ha dado por escribir mucho Kotetsu/Tomoe. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que son tan asjdghsad 3 A los dos los amo de verdad *-* Aunque está vez añadí el elemento Kaede-chan. ¿Es leíble? Espero así sea.

Lamento no actualizar los otros fic's pendientes. Pero eh sufrido "Depresión literaria" Espero salir de ello, en estos días. Les daré de golpe varios capítulos a los que siguen las historias.

Si tienen un comentario, duda, sugerencia, alabanza (?) Lo recibiré con gusto en un RR :3

Gracias, nos leemos~

Yuki'


End file.
